goofyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Goofy Filmography
A Goofy Filmography is an attempt to list every filmed appearance of Goofy: Theatrical Films 1930s * Mickey's Revue (1932) * The Whoopee Party (1932) * Touchdown Mickey (1932) * The Klondike Kid (1932) * Mickey's Mellerdrammer (1933) * Ye Olden Days (1933) * Orphan's Benefit (1934) * The Band Concert (1935) * Mickey's Service Station (1935) * Mickey's Fire Brigade (1935) * On Ice (1935) * Mickey's Polo Team (1936) * Mickey's Grand Opera (1936) * Moving Day (1936) * Toby Tortoise Returns (1936) (cameo) * Moose Hunters (1937) * Mickey's Amateurs (1937) * Hawaiian Holiday (1937) * Clock Cleaners (1937) * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Magician Mickey (1937) * Boat Builders (1938) * Mickey's Trailer (1938) * Polar Trappers (1938) * The Fox Hunt (1938) * The Whalers (1938) * Goofy and Wilbur (1939) * Standard Parade (1939) 1940s * Tugboat Mickey (1940) * Goofy's Glider (1940) * Billposters(1940) * Baggage Buster (1941) * The Nifty Nineties (1941) (cameo) * Orphan's Benefit (1941) (remake) * The Art of Skiing (1941) * The Art of Self Defense (1941) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * All Together (1942) * Mickey's Birthday Party (1942) * Symphony Hour (1942) * How to Play Baseball (1942) * The Olympic Champ (1942) * How to Swim (1942) * How to Fish (1942) * Saludos Amigos (1943) * Victory Vehicles (1943) * How to Be a Sailor (1944) * How to Play Golf (1944) * How to Play Football (1944) * Tiger Trouble (1945) * African Diary (1945) * Californy er Bust! (1945) * Hockey Homicide (1945) * No Sail (1945) * A Knight for a Day (1946) * Double Dribble (1946) * Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive (1946) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Foul Hunting (1947) * Crazy with the Heat (1947) * They're Off (1948) * The Big Wash (1948) * Tennis Racquet (1949) * Goofy Gymnastics (1949) 1950s * Crazy over Daisy (1950) (cameo) * Motor Mania (1950) * Hold That Pose (1950) * Lion Down (1951) * Home Made Home (1951) * Cold War (1951) * Tomorrow We Diet! (1951) * Get Rich Quick (1951) * Fathers Are People (1951) * No Smoking (1951) * Father's Lion (1951) * Hello Aloha (1951) * Man's Best Friend (1951) * Two Gun Goofy (1952) * Teachers Are People (1952) * Two Weeks Vacation (1952) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) (cameo) * How to Be a Detective (1953) * Father's Day Off (1953) * For Whom the Bulls Toil (1953) * Father's Weekend (1953) * How to Dance (1953) * How to Sleep (1953) 1960s * Aquamania (1961) * Freewayphobia (1965) * Goofy's Freeway Troubles (1965) 1980s * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) 1990s * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * A Goofy Movie (1995) 2000s * Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) 2010s * Checking In with Goofy (2011) * The Art of Vacationing (2012) * Electric Holiday (2012) * The Art of Keeping Cool (2015) Television Shows * Walt Disney anthology series ** "The Goofy Success Story" ** "On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends" ** "The Goofy Sports Story" ** "Goofy's Cavalcade of Sports" ** "The Adventure Story" ** "How to Relax" ** "Four Tales on a Mouse" ** "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" (cameo) ** "A Salute to Father" ** "Holiday for Henpecked Husbands" ** "Totally Minnie" * The Mickey Mouse Club * The Mouse Factory * Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) * Goof Troop * Raw Toonage ** "Goofy's Guide to the Olympics" * Bonkers ** Cartoon Cornered ** The Toon That Ate Hollywood ** Dog Day AfterToon * Mickey Mouse Works ** A Midsummer Night's Dream ** Around the World in Eighty Days ** Babysitters ** Big House Mickey ** Car Washers ** Computer.don ** Daisy's Road Trip ** Dance of the Goofys ** Donald's Charmed Date (cameo) ** Donald's Dinner Date ** Donald's Goofy World ** Donald's Halloween Scare ** Donald's Valentine Dollar (cameo) ** Futuremania ** Goofy's Big Kitty ** Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling ** Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing ** Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding ** Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe ** Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding ** Goofy's Radio ** Hickory Dickory Mickey ** Housesitters ** How to Be a Baseball Fan ** How to Be a Gentleman ** How to Be a Rock Star ** How to Be a Spy ** How to Be a Waiter ** How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly ** How to Haunt a House ** How to Be Smart ** How to Camp ** How to Ride a Bicycle ** How to Take Care of Your Yard ** How to Wash Dishes ** Locksmiths ** Mickey and the Color Caper ** Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot ** Mickey's Answering Service ** Mickey's April Fools ** Mickey's Big Break ** Mickey's Mistake (cameo) ** Mickey's Mixed Nuts ** Mickey's Mountain (cameo) ** Mickey's Remedy ** Minnie Visits Daisy (cameo) ** Organ Donors ** Pit Crew ** Pluto's Seal Deal (cameo) ** Presto Pluto (cameo) ** Roller Coaster Painters ** Sandwich Makers ** The Nutcracker ** Turkey Catchers ** Whitewater Donald (cameo) * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mousekersize * Minnie's Bow-Toons * Have a Laugh! * Mickey Mouse ** No Service ** New York Weenie (cameo) ** Stayin' Cool ** Bad Ear Day ** Ghoul Friend ** Dog Show ** Potatoland ** Sleepwalkin' ** Flipperboobootosis ** Tapped Out ** Third Wheel ** The Adorable Couple (cameo) ** Fire Escape ** Down the Hatch ** Goofy's Grandma ** Mickey Monkey ** Goofy's First Love ** Workin' Stiff ** A Flower for Minnie (cameo) ** Bronco Busted ** Wish Upon a Coin ** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ** Wonders of the Deep ** No ** Roughin' It ** Turkish Delights ** Sock Burglar ** Ku'u Lei Melody ** Good Sports ** Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special * Mickey and the Roadster Racers Direct-to-Video * Disney's Sing Along Songs * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) Other Appearances * The Falcon Strikes Back (1943) (cameo) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) (cameo) * The Little Mermaid (1989) (cameo) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) (silhouette cameo) Category:Goofy-ness